


The Weather Outside Is Frightful

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anniversary, Bubble Bath, Champagne, Keeping warm, M/M, Samfro Week Winter 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, winter weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: It’s snowing on their anniversary, so a hot bath and some drinks seems a proper way to celebrate.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 34





	The Weather Outside Is Frightful

“It’s still snowin’ out there.” Sam sighed as he relaxed against the back of the tub, enjoying the feel of Frodo pressed against his front as they soaked together in the hot bubbly water.

“At least we’ve found ourselves a lovely way to keep warm, hmm?” Frodo hummed, smiling as he tilted his head to steal a sweet kiss from Samwise.

“Aye,” Sam agreed between kisses. “Though, I can’t help but wonder...Just what it was...that made us want a winter weddin’ all those years ago. What with all the ice and cold and dead trees.”

Frodo laughed and rested his head against his husband’s chest again. “All those years ago?” He snorted. “Sam, you make it sound as if we’re ancient.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Sam assured him, settling his head against the top of Frodo’s and nuzzling his curly black locks. “But even if we were old and gray like yer old Uncle Bilbo, I’d still think ya the prettiest hobbit in all the Shire.”

Frodo opened his eyes again slowly and sat up again, grinning like a mischievous kitten. “Is that so? Even if I used a cane to walk and my back was all hunched and crippled?”

“Even if.” Sam confirmed, earning himself another kiss before Frodo pulled away and reached for the two tall lean glasses he’d sat to the side of the bath earlier. 

“I don’t deserve you, my sweet Sam.” He admitted, handing his husband a glass and then reaching out again for the chilled bottle of champagne he’d picked for this very special occasion.

“That’s rubbish.” Sam huffed. “It’s me that don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve the world.” Frodo countered, popping open the bottle in his hands and filling Sam’s glass for him before he poured some for himself. “I can’t give you that but I promise to do the best I can.”

“You’ve given me plenty.” Sam continued to insist as Frodo clinked their glasses together. 

“Happy Anniversary my Sam.” He crooned adoringly to his husband. “May we have many more.”

“We will.” Sam promised. “Lots more.”


End file.
